Но Перс запретил прикасаться к скорпиону
by Maritushka
Summary: почти что от лица Кристины. Я попыталась передать те чувства, которые мадемуазель Даае испытывала в момент роковой развязки книги. Внутри имеется шапка. I hope, you'll enjoy reading it


_**Но Перс запретил прикасаться к скорпиону**_

Автор: Maritushka

Серия: the Phantom of the Opera

Название: Но Перс запретил прикасаться к скорпиону…

Дисклеймер: Гастон Леру

Размер: Мини

Рейтинг: G

Пэйринг: Кристина, Перс, Эрик, Рауль

Жанр: Джем

Саммари: Кристина делает самый серьезный выбор в своей жизни…

Предупреждение: использованы цитаты из книги Гастона Леру.

Положение Кристины Даэ было нешуточным. Эрик ушел, оставив ее одну, одну всего на пять минут, до одиннадцати часов. А в одиннадцать…

Даже страшно было об этом думать. Она была одна, может быть, в последний раз в своей жизни, и от этого время одновременно неслось со скоростью света и плелось как улитка.

– Который час, Кристина? – спросил Перс.

– Одиннадцать… Одиннадцать без пяти минут.

– Одиннадцать чего? – не понял он.

– Одиннадцать часов, когда должен решиться вопрос жизни и смерти. Уходя, он специально подчеркнул это, – Даэ чувствовала, что говорит не своим голосом: она охрипла от слез. Постоянно прерываясь, девушка рассказала дароге про ключи от шкатулочек. Слышала, как он передавал это ее жениху. Словно со стороны. Словно это была уже не маленькая хористочка Кристина Даэ, а кто-то другой, чужой, совсем незнакомый.

– Тебе не больно, Рауль? – спросила она. – Рауль? Почему стены такие… Холодные? Скажи мне... Дарога? Скажите мне… Почему стены холодные? – девушка судорожно вдохнула. – Тебе не больно, Рауль?

«Скорпион или кузнечик? – гремело у нее в мозгу. – Скорпион или кузнечик?»

Что же делать?

Рауль что-то сказал.

– Рауль! Рауль! – быстро заговорила Кристина. – Ты в порядке?

Виконт объяснил Даэ, в каком положении они все находятся. Кристина в ужасе сползла по стенке, дергая себя за волосы.

– В общем, – закончил Рауль, – нужно немедленно повернуть скорпиона.

Кристина слабо кивнула, поднялась с пола и подошла к камину.

– Давайте, давайте, Кристина, давайте, дорогая моя жена! – приказал Рауль.

Даэ молчала. Не было сил отвечать. Она протянула руку…

– Кристина! – закричал Перс. – Где вы сейчас?

– Около скорпиона.

– Не дотрагивайтесь до него! Не дотрагивайтесь до скорпиона!

Кристина снова не смогла найти сил, чтобы ответить.

Раздались шаги.

– Это он! – простонала девушка. – Я слышу, он возвращается!

Ангел Музыки вошел в комнату чуть улыбаясь своим ужасным безгубым ртом. Он не произнес ни слова.

– Это я, Эрик! – закричал Перс. – Ты узнаешь меня?

Значит, вы еще не умерли там? – миролюбиво ответил он. – Ну ладно, теперь постарайтесь успокоиться.

Перс попытался сказать еще что-то, но Эрик перебил его таким голосом, что у Кристины по спине побежали мурашки.

– Ни слова больше, дарога, или я тут все взорву. Но честь должна быть предоставлена мадемуазель. Мадемуазель не прикоснулась к скорпиону. Она не прикоснулась к кузнечику, но еще не поздно это сделать. Смотрите, Кристина, я открываю обе шкатулки без ключа, ведь я – мастер уловок, я открываю и закрываю все, что захочу. Итак, я открываю шкатулочки черного дерева. Смотрите, мадемуазель, какие прелестные фигурки в этих шкатулках. Они настолько искусно сделаны, что кажутся совсем живыми и такими безобидными! Но ряса не делает монаха – внешность обманчива! Если повернуть кузнечика, мы все взлетим на воздух, мадемуазель. Под нашими ногами достаточно пороха, чтобы взорвать четверть Парижа! А если повернуть скорпиона, весь этот порох уйдет под воду! Мадемуазель, по случаю нашей свадьбы вы сможете сделать прекрасный подарок нескольким сотням парижан, которые сейчас как раз аплодируют преглупому шедевру Мейербера. Вы преподнесете им в дар жизнь, когда своими руками, вот этими прекрасными ручками вы повернете скорпиона, и мы справим веселую свадьбу.

Молчание. Кристина тщетно искала слова, чтобы ответить. Наконец, Эрик добавил:

– Если через две минуты, мадемуазель, вы не повернете скорпиона, – а у меня есть часы, очень точные часы, – добавил Эрик, – я сам поверну кузнечика, а кузнечик отлично прыгает!..

Возобновилось молчание, куда более зловещее.

Кристина стояла возле камина, невидящим взглядом уставившись на шкатулочки. Так сложно… Так сложно сделать выбор, зная, что в твоих руках как минимум сотня человеческих жизней.

«Скорпион или кузнечик? – снова гремело у нее в мозгу. – Скорпион или кузнечик?» Но Перс запретил прикасаться к скорпиону.

«А если Эрик меня обманул?» – подумала Кристина.

Она протянула руку к кузнечику, но тут же одернула, словно ее ударило током. Нет. Не трогать его, не трогать, а то случится нечто…

Тут до Даэ дошли слова Эрика про бочки с порохом, и она не смогла удержать судорожного вдоха. Конечно же, чудовище подскочило к ней, но она махнула рукой, как бы приказывая не прикасаться, и отвернулась. Эрик снова вернулся к своим часам, а девушка все старалась осознать то, что там, в самом сердце опасности, находятся измученные Перс и Рауль.

Все это устроил он – ее Ангел Музыки. Вот он, этот монстр, стоит перед ней во всей своей красе, он заставляет ее сделать выбор, не предоставляя права выбора. И зачем он только сделал это? Зачем поставил перед таким выбором? Сумасшедший! Убийца! И это ему она доверяла все свои секреты, ему вручила свою душу, всю, без остатка… Теперь он потребовал еще и жизнь. Он обманул ее!..

А она должна сделать выбор. Быстро. Быстро. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока Эрик не повернул кузнечика. Пока виконт и дарога живы.

Но что же стало с ее Ангелом? Почему он ТАК изменился?

Кристине уже было все равно. Она только сейчас поняла, что готова отдать все ради Рауля, что хочет его спасти. Даже ценой собственной свободы.

Но Перс запретил прикасаться к скорпиону. Что же ей делать? Что ей делать?

«Скорпион или кузнечик? Скорпион или кузнечик?»

Даже стоя лицом к камину, Девушка ощущала на себе пристальный взгляд Эрика. Только бы не видеть больше этих впалых провалов глаз, это жуткое лицо, не слышать этот голос… Словно со стороны Даэ слышала хриплое дыхание дароги, легкое шуршание ковров, когда Эрик переступал с ноги на ногу, молитвы Рауля.

Рауль.

Это имя всегда всколыхало в ее душе множество воспоминаний о детстве. Отец, скрипка, красный шарф, северные легенды, сказка про крошку Лотти, эта фраза «Я никогда не забуду вас, мадемуазель».

А в мозгу все стучало: «Скорпион или кузнечик?»

– Две минуты прошли! – сказал Эрик. – Прощайте, мадемуазель! Прыгай, кузнечик!

Молнеиносным движением Кристина повернулась и схватилась за руку Призрака Оперы.

– Эрик! – вскричала она, не давая его руке прикоснуться к ящерке. – Поклянись мне, чудовище, поклянись своей адской любовью, что надо повернуть скорпиона!

– Да, чтобы взлететь на нашу свадьбу!

«Перс запретил прикасаться к скорпиону», – бухало у Кристины в мозгу вместе с кровью.

– Ага! – сказала она. – Значит, мы взорвемся!

Эрик схватил ее за руки. Кристина отстранилась.

– Это означает свадьбу, наивное дитя! Но довольно! Ты не хочешь повернуть скорпиона? Тогда я сам поверну кузнечика.

– Эрик!

– Довольно! – загрохотал Ангел Музыки.

Кристина услыхала дарогу, кажется, решившего поддержать ее, виконта, который все еще молился. А рука Эрика неумолимо тянулась к ящерице. «Перс запретил прикасаться к скорпиону…» А рука все ближе… Ближе… Вот, сейчас он повернет… И все. Дарога кричал, Рауль молился…

– Эрик! Я повернула скорпиона!


End file.
